Wouldn't It Be Nice
by ComedySuze
Summary: A few added on scenes that I would liked to have seen in S2 Ep8 instead I thought I'd write up in fanfiction instead. Admittedly it's a good fanfic but probably not one of the best fanfics I've ever written.


**Death in Paradise - Wouldn't It Be Nice**

The first thing she could seem to think about as soon as she saw him appear from behind the wall was, _"I knew it", _a hint of happiness was pretty much engraved across her face, she simply couldn't stop herself from smiling evidently. Feeling jet-lagged clearly seemed to bother and annoy Richard even long after leaving the island's airport. He definitely hoped that the airport officials wouldn't think twice on going against their word of promising to deliver the his misplaced luggage.

After expressing and stating how dissatisfied he still felt, Richard soon breathed a sigh of relief as he was feeling glad to have finally gotten this completely off his chest, in the only manner of speaking he preferred, the typical British way. Knowing he was expected elsewhere for a meeting the Commissioner right away left him alone just so Richard was able to catch up on matters with the rest of the team.

"Drink sir?" Fidel asked, he for one was pretty grateful and relieved to see Richard back.

"For a change I think I'd prefer a beer Fidel. My mouth's practically parched, this explains why I assuming that's what waiting at a luggage carousel in a 100 degree heatwave for two hours does to you, even my lips are annoyingly dry." Richard responded, still fussing about one or two complaints which was hardly surprising anyway. All he knew now was that he longed to take the weight off his aching feet and so went to sit down alongside the team.

"So how was London?" Camille tried to encourage him to describe to her, on how life had changed there and what he honestly thought about it.

"Not as perfect as I thought it might be. The roadworks throughout the capital is ridiculous nowadays, it's like being forced to live through an unwelcome nightmare especially when the traffic relentlessly builds up from Westminster and goes along by the Thames. Still being back home allowed me to become reacquainted with good old British TV on a widescreen HDTV in my hotel room. Still I think there was someone hiding somewhere with a mischievous vendetta, making sure I didn't get to see some of the programmes I wanted to see. The absolute cheek of the TV schedules, they not only replaced Antiques Roadshow last week but then out of the blue they just so happened to replace it with a over-hyped results show of The Voice instead. Sunday night television not quite the same anymore, not like it was in the 1980's"

"Interesting, ..." She hadn't fully been paying enough attention to him however she quickly acknowledged this and said what she thought she ought to say. She caught him momentarily giving her a disapproving stare and promptly changed the subject of talk between them. "Did you see speak to your father?"

"No, he was away on a week long holiday in Dublin with friends by the time I got back to London. Once breakfast TV finished I then spent the rest of every morning filling in newspaper crosswords and word-searches to help me pass the time away." He didn't like to admit his feelings out loud but was quietly plagued by some regrets and unfulfilled wishes. In truth while he was in London dining alone in Starbucks shop, the chance of not getting to embrace his father and share a long awaited conversation with him, played on Richard's mind slightly. He looked away shyly, a look of embarrassment on his face clearly confirmed itself. However a justifiable smile soon cheered him up especially when he saw Dwayne and Fidel sleeping in their chairs, Fidel's right hand was still clutching onto the beer that Richard had requested.

"Were you disappointed you didn't get to speak to your father?" She could see a detectable look of regret written in his eyes. Maybe being alone and having nothing to do during the free time he'd been given after delving into and eventually resolving the mystery of Malcolm Powell's varying finances. She wondered whether perhaps he may have considerably missed being in the delightful presence of people who taken into consideration, had grown use to admiring and respecting him for the noteworthy and impressive way he determinedly worked out and solved murder cases.

"Actually yes I did, the father and son conversation would have made some very interesting stories. What I didn't tell you a couple of weeks ago was, every July he enjoys hot summer holidays in Glamorgan so taking the opportunity of telling him about Saint-Marie would certainly gain his attention no doubt." Richard thoughtfully smiled, whilst mulling things over. He quietly appreciated how helpful and reassuring she was becoming while they spent their time chatting to each other. "That offer I made about taking you to the caravan in Clacton for the weekend still stands, if you decide to visit England anytime soon maybe perhaps during July and August."

Feeling completely convinced, she was able to come to a decision, a decision which was quite unexpected. "Okay my mind is made up I'd like to visit England but on one condition... you promise to show me each and every landmark around London and also just as long as you promise not to reserve your jelly babies while I stay at the caravan with you."

"That's two" Richard was quick off the mark to point this out straight away, she gave him a look of annoyance. She knew she couldn't be annoyed with him all the time though.

"Camille you have my word, I promise not to be stubborn and foolish when it comes to keeping my own sweet treats from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camille's mother watched on from behind the bar, watching the latest developments between the two relaxed colleagues . She wondered whether her daughter would choose the right moment to open up about her feelings and eventually find the courage to ask Richard out for drinks or a dinner date.

"Camille your mother has been watching throughout this evening since I sat down. I haven't done anything to upset or annoy her by any chance?" Richard looked curiously, he was far from knowing the real proper reason behind why he was receiving conspicuous looks from both mother and daughter. He certainly proved he wasn't too blind to see this.

"She's just happy to see you back and to happy the both of us catching up." Camille answered, only half telling him the truth.

"Oh I thought she might be starting to getting a crush on me or even starting to fancy me" What a outrageous thought to mention, Camille suddenly burst out giggling, she couldn't believe it, the first time ever he was actually wrong about something. Richard soon joined in with the laughter after realizing how ridiculous he'd briefly made himself look. After a while they were soon able to relax once again and we're clearly enjoying each other's company, a few confident yet shy and nervous stares were obviously being shared between the both of them.

Richard now looked thoughtful and Camille wondered whether to pour out her heart to him on how much she'd genuinely missed him over the last few days. Before she could get a word in edgewise Richard got there beforehand. He had something else quite important to mention to her.

"You know the offer still stands, if you'd like to visit London I could be your chauffeur for the week. I'll be more than happy to show you all the landmarks around the capital, Buckingham Palace, Wembley, the London Eye & Trafalgar Square. We'd still get enough time to go to Clacton pretty much as well." He suggested whatever landmark name he could possibly bring to mind. Thinking this would be a nice treat for her as she seemed to be taking note of his references of London.

She was already won over and persuaded enough by his decent offer . "London it is then. On one condition, just as long as you promise you'll share your jelly babies with me instead of concealing them away." She clarified, hoping he might provide a reassuring promise.

"What if I'm hungry during the night and pinch a jelly baby from the fridge." Richard asked.

"Well I'll be watching you, every movement you make" She seized the opportunity to flirt and tease him relentlessly again, she saw him worrying slightly. He raised his wrist up and glanced at the time on his watch, he was surprised to see what time it was now.

"We've been a lot of talking for well over an hour, blimey it's no wonder Dwayne and Fidel fell asleep while we were talking. Anyway I'd better be off home unless you'd prefer to accompany me along the beach."

"You're working your detective head on me." She was none too pleased that he was trying to logically read her mind, she sighed before forgiving him as she knew he was only trying to help brighten her mood up a little bit more . "However seeing as you've read my mind, yes I'd be more than happy to accompany you" Camille delightedly agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A glorious yet stunning night sky greeted them both as they walked together across the pebbled footpath alongside the beach. "So was I missed over the last few days? How's the first couple of days been for Fidel? Is he fitting into the role of a honorable sergeant?" He couldn't wait to find out everything that happened while he'd been away over the last few days.

"Richard your problem is that you ask too many questions at the same time." However Camille did admire him for asking despite the fact sometimes he couldn't attempt to ask one question at a time.

"I guess, I'm behaving tenaciously aren't I. Ah we're here" Richard's eyes nervously glanced down at the thick sand around his polished leather shoes. He didn't want to say goodnight to her just yet, all he longed for was to have someone to talk to until the early hours of tomorrow morning.

"You don't want to say goodnight too early do you?" Camille could see this was indeed the reason behind why he looked reasonably nervous to fully admit this.

"I guess so." Richard half smiled. They both encouragingly made their way into the house together. Camille following behind him, she knew Harry must be sleeping in his usual spot by the window ledge as she looked over towards there.

"Camille where's my bottle of beer?" Richard called from the back room. "I remember leaving it somewhere in the study room and now I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh" She remembered finishing it's contents off yesterday morning after sitting outside on the porch.

"That was my last beer!" Richard shouted. She started laughing and didn't seem bothered that he'd probably heard her laughing.

"I'm so sorry Richard, it was the only drink I only found after looking after Harry for half an hour" She sniggered. It was definitely her aim, her goal to successfully wind him up about this as much as possible. Luckily he wasn't quite complaining too much at the moment.

"Right, if that's the case, you're going to have to complete all of my shopping, my groceries for next week only." Richard suggested to her as soon as he walked back into the main room with his right hand on his hip. They both exchanged another admiring gaze between each other from across the room before laughing out loud simultaneously. There was a glint of admiration and affection in his body language, maybe Richard did care for her more than she realized.

**End **

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
